And You Always in Here
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Ketika Super Junior couple memiliki aegya juga Ryewook yang tengah mengandung tapi ditinggal sang appa bayi?/Rahasia yang dimiliki Yesung juga anggota Jongdae yang kehilangan appanya?/Super Junior and EXO couple


Title : And U Allways in Here

Main Cast :

Yewook, Hanchul, Zhoury, Kyumin, Eunhae, Sibum, Kangteuk

Kim Jongdae, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kim Joonmyun, Do Kyungsoo

n Lee Soo Man

Rate : T

Author : Captain Yin Maveoulus

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, little Action.

Summary : Jika Suju couple sudah menikah dan memiliki aegya? Sedangkan Yesung pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Ryeowook yang mengandung aegyanya?

Warning : boyxboy, OC, OCC, AU, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll!

Yang bisa nebak dimana Yesung dari awal-awal cerita ada gak?

Hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau membuat melodi yang indah. Hembusan angin membuat dahan-dahan pohon sedikit menari. Bahkan awan berarak-arak diangkasa.

Awan?

Kata itu berhasil membuat hati Ryeowook sakit kembali saat ini.

Ia hamil! Hamil karena namja tampan bernama Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung itu! Haahhhh…..

Mungkin saja ia senang. Jika sang appa dari bayi ini mau bertanggung jawab dan langsung menikahinya. Namun apa yang terjadi?

Yesung pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikannya.

Pengecut?

Kata itulah yang selalu Ryeowook pegang terhadap Yesung.

"Sudah 8 bulan ya…" ucap Ryeowook mengelus perutnya buncitnya. Ia tersenyum lembut mengingat ia tak boleh despresi ataupun frustasi disaat ia mengangdung.

"Aegya… kalau kamu lahir, bertanggung jawablah. Jangan seperti appamu itu ya." Pesan Ryeowook.

Dilain tempat, 2 pasang namja dan 2 namja berumur 5 dan 3 tahun tengah berjalan kesebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

Mereka baru saja datang dari China.

Tok..tok…tok…

Pintu diketuk oleh salah seorang dari 2 pasang namja itu.

"Ne… tunggu sebentar.." teriak sang pemilik rumah.

Begitu pintu dibuka, sang pemilik rumah langsung memeluk salah satu dari mereka.

"Bogoshipo hyung…" rengek sang pemilik rumah, Ryeowook.

"Ne… hyung juga kangen loh…" balas Kim Heechul. "Kau tak kangen aku?" tanya namja imut lain dengan pipi bakpaonya.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pelukannya ke Henry.

"Aku kangen Han hyung juga…" kata Ryeowook beralih ke Hangeng dan dibalas pelukan erat.

"Sama aku?" tanya namja tinggi lainnya.

"Tentu saja Mimi ge…" ucap Ryeowook memeluk Zhoumi. Walau dengan perut buncitnya agak menyusahkan.

"Lama sekali kalian meninggalkan aku!" kata Ryeowook mengadu.

"Heheee…. Mianheyo. Kami kan juga harus mengurus mereka." Ucap Heechul.

Ryeowook Memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Mereka?" tanyanya.

Heechul memutar kepalanya kebelakang. "Han Yi Fan! Kemari!" panggil Heechul galak. –anggap marga Hangeng Han ya. Soalnya Ell bingung antara Tan dan Han.-

Seorang namja 5 tahun datang dengan namja kecil lainnya yang menempel terus dibelakangnya.

"Ini aegyaku. Namanya Han Yi Fan, panggil Kris. Dan itu namja panda itu Zhou Zi Tao, panggil Tao. Aegya Zhoumi dan Henry." Ucap Heechul.

'Senangnya….' Batin Ryeowook.

"Kita masuk dulu yuk…" ucap Ryeowook.

Mereka berbincang-bincang dengan seru.

Namun sesaat kemudian ada yang mengetuk pintu. "Anyyeong…ajjhuma…." Sapa ralat teriak seorang namja kecil kira-kira 4 tahun.

"Suara yang hebat…Bagus, nanti kita latihan lagi, OK!" Terdengar seorang namja berbicara.

Ini suara Sungmin. 3 orang masuk kedalam rumah itu. "Minnie hyung!" pekik Ryeowook girang dan berlari memeluk Sungmin.

"Hei! Sudah-sudah, jangan lama-lama!" ucap namja lainnya. Kyuhyun.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Ryeowook tak nyambung dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Kenalkan dirimu." Ucap Sungmin.

"Anyyeong ajjhuma, Cho Baekhyun imnida." Kata namja kecil itu.

"Wahhh…. Bertahun-tahun tak jumpa kalian semua sudah punya aegya." Kata Ryeowook.

"Kan kau juga akan…" balas Henry yang duduk di sofa.

"Kris gege! Tao gege!" teriak Baekhyun memaksa turun dan berlari ke Kris yang terus ditempeli Tao.

Ryeowook menunduk menganggapi ucapan Henry. "Tanpa seorang appa." Ucapnya lirih.

Suasana jadi buram. Bahkan 3 orang anak kecil yang dari tadi ribut di ruangan itu tak ada yang berbicara.

…tokk…

Untuk kesekian kali pintu terketuk. Muncul 6 orang disana. "Siwon hyung! Kibum! Donghae hyung! Eunhyuk hyung!" pekik Ryeowook melengking.

"Ajjhuma, suara ajjhuma bagus sekali." Ucap Baekhyun. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Annyeong… Kami datang disaat yang tepat bukan?" kata Kibum. "Right!" balas Zhoumi.

"Ini Lee Jongin aegyaku, panggil saja Kai. Dan ini Choi Chanyeol aegya Siwon dan Kibum." Eunhyuk mengenalkan ke2 anak kecil yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Hahaaaa… ayo kita duduk…" ucap Ryeowook dan mereka semua duduk di sofa yang large size itu.

Para namja cilik kini tengah bermain seadanya di samping ruang tamu. Ada Kai yang latihan menari persis seperti eomma dan appanya.

Ada juga Kris dan Changyeol yang ngerap bersama. Hebat sekali bukan? Ada pula Baekhyun yang menyanyi dan Tao yang berlatih dengan tongkat.

"Untuk apa kalian semua kemari?" tanya Ryeowook ketika semuanya telah berkumpul.

"Kandunganmu sudah 8 bulan bukan? Sewajarnya, kami sebagai best chingu harus menjagamu lebih ketat." Kata Heechul.

"Buat apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Seminggu yang lalu… kami mendapatkan massage, kalau kau akan ada dalam bahaya. Maka dari itu, kami ingin menjagamu. Kau itu dongsaeng kesayanganku, ingat?" Kali ini Donghae yang bicara.

Ryeowook tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh chingu SMA nya ini. "Apa maksud kalian semua?" tanya Ryeowook.

Hangeng menyerahkan flat handphonenya. Ryeowook membaca disana. Dibandingkan isi dari massage itu dari satu hp ke hp lainnya.

_y__ang ditinggal oleh orang terkasih adalah dia. __e__ngkau tak akan menyadari bahaya ini. __s__eseorang yang mengandung tengah dalam bahaya. __u__ntuk itu, jaga dan selamatkan dia. __n__amun, jika engkau lengah tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya. __g__enerasi penerus harus diselamatkan. _

_Jaga Kim Ryeowook!_

Begitulah isi dari massge itu. Jadi dirinya dalam bahaya?

"Maka dari itu, aku tahu kau sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Namun dirumah sebesar ini, pasti sangat berbahaya jika kau tinggal sendirian." Ucap Hanggeng.

Rumah dan harta benda didapatkan Ryeowook dari bimonya terdahulu yang sudah tiada. Cukup banyak bahkan Ryeowook yakin bisa menghidupi cucunya kelak.

"Baik hyung. Kurasa cukup jika kalian tinggal di rumah ini." jawab Ryeowook.

"Aniya. Kami sudah membeli rumah. Yang ada disekeliling rumahmu ini." ucap Dongahae. "Mwo?" kaget Ryeowook.

Tak diduga bahwa Kangteuk datang bersama aegyanya.

"Anyyeong.. Wah, sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan begituu banyak." Ucap Leeteuk. "Hyung? Wahh… lucu sekali. Siapa namanya?" tanya Ryeowook melihat seorang namja kecil digendongan Kangin.

"Kenalkan dirimu chagi…" ucap Kangin.

"Annyeong ajjhuma, ajjhusi. Kim Joonmyun imnida bisa dipanggil Suho… Aku guardian angelnya Appa dan umma…" ucap Suho tersenyum kearah semuanya.

"Oh iya, rumah Teukie hyung tepat didepan rumahmu." Ucap Siwon.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia masih sangat penasaran siapa pengirim massage ini. Bahkan sampai Hanchul dan Zhoury yang berada di China juga dikirimi.

Pukul 1 dini hari

Ryeowook merasa perutnya sangat sakit.

"Yoo…bo..seoyo… Hyung….Appo… Peru..t ku sa..sakit…" rintih Ryeowook di telpon.

Ia menelpon Donghae karena nomernya yang paling atas.

Tidak butuh waktu lama karena Donghae, Hangeng, dan Kangin sudah muncul diambang pintu. Hangeng segera mengendong Ryeowook dan membawanya turun kebawah.

Di halaman luar, terlihat deretan mobil disana. Mobil paling depan yang kosong telah siap dikendarai oleh Siwon.

"Biar kalian yang antar. Aku dan yang lainnya menyusul." Ucap Hangeng kepada Siwon, Kibum, dan Chanyeol yang tegang. Mungkin karena melihat Ryeowook yang kesakitan.

Siwon mengangguk dan segera tancap gas kerumah sakit.

Doorr….

Ban mobil Siwon tertembak dan mobilnya oleng.

Dengan cepat, Siwon mengendong Ryeowook kemobil Kyuhyun yang tepat ada dibelakangnya dan masuk kesana.

Begitupula Kibum dan Chanyeol yang masuk kemobil Kyuhyun.

"Cepat!" ucap Siwon.

Seiring kepergian mobil Kyuhyun, terdengar beberapa tembakan nyaris mengenai mobilnya.

"Ini benar-benar gawat!" kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang ada disampingnya.

"Nyawa Ryeowook benar-benar terancam!" balas Sungmin yang menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis begitu pula Kibum yang menenangkan Chanyeol.

16 tahun kemudian….

Namja ini bernama Kim Jongdae. Aegya dari Kim Ryeowook, dan tentu saja Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung. Ia sedang duduk di jok belakang dengan Kai disampingnya. Kata Baekhyun, mereka akan pergi kesebuah tempat yang menakjubkan.

Tapi sebelum itu, mereka semua masih menunggu Kris yang meminta izin pada Mamanya.

"Ma, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Kris pada Heechul.

Kali ini ia dan semua namja yang dianggap saudaranya ada di sebuah rumah kecil di sudut kota.

"Chen, tolong rahasiakan tempat ini dari siapapun." Ucap Kris. Jongdae atau Chen ini bingung. Dari rumah sekecil ini, apa yang perlu dirahasiakan?

Begitu masuk rumah ini seperti rumah biasa. Namun ketika pintu sebuah lemari besar terbuka, Chen menyadari bahwa rumah ini bukan rumah biasa.

Mereka semua masuk kesana dan ketika Suho menekan sebuah tombol di sana, mereka turun kebawah.

Terus kebawah hingga sampai pada lantai paling dasar.

Ketika pintu terbuka, amat terkejutnya Chen. Ini seperti Umbrella di Recident Evil. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai disebuah pintu besar dari logam.

Kris meletakan tangannya di sebuah alat dan pintu terbuka.

Terlihat sosok namja yang duduk disebuah kursi dibelakang meja.

"Ketua, kami sudah datang." Kata Suho. Chen yang tak tau apa-apa hanya diam dan membisu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya namja yang dipanggil ketua itu menunjuk Chen.

Chen menelan ludahnya. Tatapan mata Sang Ketua sangat menyeramkan.

"Kim Jongdae. Aegya dari Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Kris kali ini.

Cukup lama sang Ketua diam menatap mata Chen. Sebelum akhirnya dia melemparkan sebuah pulpen ke Chen.

Reflek Chen menghindari pulpen itu.

"Reflek yang bagus. Kenalkan, aku Ketua dari Perkumpulan Agent Rahasia FISA atau Federation International Secret Agent. Panggil aku ketua Kim. Dan semua saudaramu, adalah agent rahasia dari FISA." Kata Ketua Kim.

"Mwo? Agent Rahasia?" tanya Chen kaget.

"Mereka yang ada disampingmu awalnya hanya coba-coba masuk dalam FISA. Namun akhirnya, mereka malah menjadi Agent paling hebat yang kami miliki. Sama sepertiku yang awalnya coba-coba malah menjadi Ketua." Kata Ketua Kim.

"Ingin mencoba masuk?" seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan duduk disebelah Ketua Kim.

"Annyeong. Kalian sudah kenal aku, kecuali Chen tentunya. Maka dari itu aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Lee Kyungsoo imnida. Panggil aku D.O ne. Aku tangan kanan Ketua Kim langsung." Namja bernama D.O itu mengenalkan dirinya ke Chen.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut masuk ke FISA ini?" tanya D.O.

"Kupikir tidak. Aku hanya ingin melindungi ummaku saja. Itu sudah cukup." Balas Chen.

D.O tersenyum dan menatap Ketua Kim. "Begini Chen, kau harus tau apa permasalahan intinya." Kata Ketua Kim.

"Masalah inti?" tanya Chen bingung. Ia sangat bingung. Kenapa ia sampai masuk dan terlibat dalam FISA ini.

"Ne. Kami melindungi siapa saja yang meminta perlindungan. Dan saudara-saudaramu (mereka menganggap diri mereka sudah seperti saudrara kandung) meminta untuk melindungi Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan Ummamu." Kata Ketua Kim.

"Untuk apa melindungi umma? Memang ada yang ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Chen makin bingung.

"Karena eommamu sedang diburu oleh Lee Soo Man, seorang Mafia yang bergerak secara International. Dan Lee Kyungsoo, adalah aegya kandung Lee Soo Man yang bergabung dengan kita. Tugasmu adalah, melindungi ummamu jangan sampai ia berkeliaran di luar. Karena agent Mafia ada dimana-mana. Mau bergabung dengan kami?" tawaran Ketua Kim terus berlanjut.

Chen bingung. Namun ia menyetujuinya.

Ia diberi beberapa alat bersenjata, kacamata, kartu identitas, dan mantel resmi FISA Group.

"Letakan tanganmu di alat itu!" kata D.O menunjuk sebuah alat. Chen meletakan tangannya disana.

"Baiklah, kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota kami. Kau bisa keluar masuk Gedung ini sesuka hatimu. Sekarang, silakan kembali ke rumah kalian." Kata Ketua Kim.

Setelah memberi hormat, mereka semua menuju ke rumah Ryeowook dan Chen.

"Kau yakin bisa menyembunyikannya terus dari Chen, Ketua?" tanya D.O.

"Selama yang lainnya tak membocorkan dimana sebenarnya dia, kurasa bisa." Kata Ketua Kim.

Satu hal yang sama sekali tak dibicarakan, kenapa Kim Ryeowook diincar oleh Lee Soo Man.

Semuanya berkumpul di kamar Chen.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahukan dari dulu sih?" tanya Chen kesal.

"Ya mian. Kami tak boleh membongkar jati diri kami." Ucap Kai merasa bersalah.

"Sudah lah, gwechana. Dari kapan kalian masuk ke FISA itu?" tanya Chen. "4 tahun yang lalu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasang CCTV di sekitar rumah ini?" usul Suho.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil dulu di rumahku. Panda, kau ikut denganku. Yang lainnya, awasi Ryeowook ajjhuma." Titah Kris.

"Kenapa aku ge?" tanya Tao cemberut.

"Tak mau?" tanya Kris menatap Tao.

"Gak mau…!" balas Tao memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyyyaaa!" pekik Tao begitu Kris mengendongnya di pundak seperti akan menculiknya.

"Semuanya, ingat! Ryeowook ajjhuma yang paling penting!" kata Kris sebelum meninggalkan kamar Chen.

"Gaya pacaran mereka itu cukup aneh." Kata Kai geleng-geleng kepala.

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya. "Pacaran?" tanyanya bingung.

Chen mengangguk. "Mereka pacaran kira-kira sudah 3 tahun yang lalu. Haiissh… kayak kau tidak saja Baekkie…" balas Chen.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas. "Kan baru kemarin!" ucapnya menunduk.

"Hahahaaa…." Semuanya menertawakan Baekhyun. "Ya! Kalian jahat sekali! Yeoliie…. Bantu akuu…" ucap Baekhyun manja.

Baekhyun merengek pada Chanyeol. Mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol segera mengendong Baekhyunnya ke lantai bawah.

Sisanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera mengikuti.

Ternyata oh ternyata, Chanyeol memangku Baekhyun yang mewek di sofa ruang tamu.

Dan disaat itulah, Kyumin dan Sibum datang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai sedangkan Siwon tersenyum teduh. "Sepertinya kita siap-siap berbesanan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku siap." Ucap Siwon.

"Hei kalian!" Sungmin memasang tampang galak.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera berdiri menghadap kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin dan Kibum berjalan kedepan dengan satunya berwajah marah, dan yang satunya berwajah tajam.

"Apa kalian melihat Ryeowook?" tanya Kibum setelah itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bernafas lega. Mereka sudah siap menerima semprotan umma mereka ini. Tapi ternyata mereka hanya menanyakan dimana ajjhuma tercintanya itu.

"Biar aku memanggilnya." Ucap Chen.

Dengan perlahan Chen membuka pintu kamar ummanya. Terlihat sang umma yang duduk dikasurnya membelakangi tubuh Chen saat ini.

Dilihat bahu ummanya bergetar.

"Hisk…" dan isakan itu membuat Chen sadar bahwa ummanya menangis.

"Umma…." Panggil Chen. Ryeowook segera berbalik menyembunyikan sebuah figura di balik bantal dan menghapus air matanya.

"Waeyo Chen?" tanya Ryeowook tersenyum.

Chen yang tersenyum miris langsung memeluk ummanya. "Umma…. Aku kangen appa…." Ucap Chen. Ia menangis dipelukan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia menangis juga di pelukan sang anak. "Ne chagi… umm..ma juga." Kata Ryeowook.

"Kemana appa? Kemana dia selama ini?" tanya Chen. "Jongdae….jangan begini. Appamu….Dia pergi. Pergi jauh… sangat jauh…hisk" jawab Ryeowook.

"Dari dulu hanya itu alasan umma. Kemana appa sebenarnya umma…jawab yang jujur…" lirih Chen. Ryeowook selalu menjawab dengan kata-kata itu.

Terkadang rasa iri menyelimuti Chen ketika melihat saurdaranya berkumpul dengan keluarga lengkap.

Ia rindu akan pelukan seorang appa.

"Chen… umma rasa, sudah saatnya kau tau…." Ucap Ryeowook. Ia mendudukan Chen di pinggir kasur dan ia pun ikut duduk.

"Ingat! jika nanti umma selesai bercerita, kau tak boleh membenci appamu. Arra?" kata Ryeowook.

"Arra! Aku janji umma…" kata Chen.

_-o0 Flasback On 0o-_

(Versi Ryeowook yang bercerita ke Chen)

Appa, umma, dan para ajjhuma-ajjhusi dahulu satu sekolah. Korean Art and Science International Senior High School. Umma masih ingat jabatan masing-masing para ajjhuma-ajjhusi di lembaga kesiswaan.

Appamu sebagai Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan, Kyuhyun ajjhusi sebagai wakil 1nya, Leeteuk ajjhuma sebagai wakil 2nya, Umma sebagai sekretaris umumnya, Sungmin ajjhuma sebagai sekretaris 1, Kibum ajjhuma sebagai sekretaris 2, Eunhyuk ajjhuma sebagai bendahara umum, dan Henry ajjhuma sebagai bendahara 1.

Ada juga Heechul ajjhuma sebagai Ketua Dewan Kedisiplinan, Kangin ajjhusi sebagai wakilnya, Donghae ajjhusi sebagai pemegang buku pelanggaran, Zhoumi ajjhusi sebagai pemberi hukuman, Siwon ajjhusi sebagai hakim pada pelanggaran berat, dan Hangeng ajjhusi sebagai penasehat utama.

Masa itu sangat membahagiakan. Apalagi ketika ada keajaiban, kami semua bisa satu kelas. Jadi begitu ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah ataupun guru lainnya, kami semua akan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

Guru yang mengajar dikelas kamipun biasanya akan dipanggil langsung tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Karena disaa-saat tertentu kami akan sangat sibuk.

Kami bisa satu kelas padahal kami ada pada angkatan yang berbeda. –Chen menyeritkan dahinya tanda tak tahu-

Appamu, Leeteuk ajjhuma, Hangeng ajjhusi, dan Heechul ajjhuma ada di angkatan kelas 3.

Sungmin ajjhuma, Zhoumi ajjhusi, Kangin ajjhusi, Eunhyuk ajjhuma, Donghae ajjhusi, dan Siwon ajjhusi ada di kelas 2.

Sedangkan umma, Kyuhyun ajjhusi, Kibum ajjhuma, dan Henry ajjhuma ada di kelas 1.

Keajaiban yang dikarenakan si kepala sekolah, Tuan Shindong merencanakan ini. Cara belajar kami terserah pada kami. Saat itu, kelas kami dilambangkan dengan Kela (satu setengah).

Kelas special yang sekarang menjadi kelasmu kan chagi? –Chen mengangguk-

Kelas itu juga yang menjadikan kami semua sebagai pasangan.

Ummamu ini sangat pemalu. Bahkan saat appamu menyatakan cintanya kepada umma, umma tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Umma malah menutup muka umma dan jongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajah memerah umma itu.

Akhirnya saat kami semua lulus bersamaan, kami memilih universitas yang lagi-lagi sama.

Disaat kami semua hampir menyelesaikan kuliah kami, Kyuhyun ajjhusi yang seorang calon ilmuwan itu menciptakan sebuah obat yang katannya bisa membuat namja hamil.

Tapi karena Sungmin ajjhumamu tak mau dijadikan percobaan, umma merelakan diri untuk menjadi bahan percobaan.

Sejujurnya Kyu ajjhusi sudah mencobanya pada seekor tikus, dan dengan sangat cepat, didalam perut tikus itu terbentuk rahim.

Dan untuk membuktikannya, umma melakukannya dengan appamu. Saat itu kami semua sudah bekerja. Bahkan semuanya sudah menikah kecuali umma dan appamu tentunya.

Setelah melakukannya, ternyata umma tak hamil. Namun 4 tahun setelah itu, umma mengandungmu.

Efek pada tiap individu tentu saja berbeda. Begitu kata Kyu ajjhusimu itu.

Namun hanya umma yang terlambat. Sedangkan para ajjhuma sudah mengandung bahkan melahirkan.

Semuanya terpisah. Ada yang ke China, ada yang ke Canada, dan ada yang tetap tinggal di Korea.

Namun begitu umma memberitahu appamu tentang kehamilan umma, ia tiba-tiba menghilang pada hari berikutnya.

Umma frustasi saat itu. Dan itu hampir membuatmu menghilang dari muka bumi ini. Dan pada akhirnya umma tetap mempertahankanmu sampai kau besar seperti ini.

Disaat kandungan umma berusia 8 bulan, semua ajjhuma dan ajjhusi memilih tinggal di sekitar tempat tinggal kita karena mereka semua mendapat massage aneh dari seseorang.

Seingat umma, isi dari massage itu seperti ini :

_y__ang ditinggal oleh orang terkasih adalah dia. __e__ngkau tak akan menyadari bahaya ini. __s__eseorang yang mengandung tengah dalam bahaya. __u__ntuk itu, jaga dan selamatkan dia. __n__amun, jika engkau lengah tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya. __g__enerasi penerus harus diselamatkan. _

_Jaga Kim Ryeowook!_

Karena hal itu, mereka pindah demi menjaga umma.

Dan saat kau dilahirkan, ban mobil Siwon ajjhusi ditembak seseorang. Umma dipindahkan ke mobil Kyuhyun ajjhusi lalu terdengar suara tembakan berkali-kali.

_-o0Flashback End0o-_

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya. Ternyata benar ucapan Ketua Kim kalau ummanya dalam bahaya.

Tapi kenapa?

"Aku tak akan membenci appa. Dari cerita umma, sepertinya appa orangnya bertanggung jawab. Apalagi ia adalah Ketua Dewan Kesiswaan. Tak mungkin ia tak memiliki sifat bertanggung jawab itu kan?" kata Chen tersenyum tulus.

Ryeowook tersentuh. Yah… walaupun ia sakit, namun tak dipungkiri ia memang mencintai namja pabbo itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, yang lainnya melihat mereka dari pintu kamar. Walaupun tanpa suara.

Wahhh… bahkan semua uke pada menangis haru.

Keesokan harinya…..

Panic! Semuanya panic!

Ryeowook menghilang dan sepucuk surat terdapat di kasurnya.

_Cari Kim Ryeowook di hutan yang berjarak 5 km arah barat! Pukul 12 nanti, ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Jika tak mau demikian, SERAHKAN DIA!_

_Lee Soo Man_

Chen panic luar biasa. Ummanya dalam masalah! Apalagi namja bernama Lee Soo Man itu yang mengirimkan surat itu.

Disaat semua orang kebingungan Handphone Kris berbunyi menandakan ada kontak masuk.

'Ketua Kim'

Itu yang tertulis dilayar flat handphone berwarna putih itu.

"Yoboseoyo… Ne. Sekarang?! Baiklah. Ne, anyyeong…" sambungan terputus.

Dengan segera Kris menarik Chen, Tao, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai ke mobilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao.

"Ketua Kim menyadari ada yang tidak beres kemarin. Sensor yang ada di cincin Ryeowook ajjhuma bergerak kearah hutan Junmyung yang merupakan markas besar Lee Soo Man. Ketua meminta kita menyelamatkan Ryeowook ajjhuma yang sekarang disekap!" Ucap Kris yang focus menyetir.

"Umma…. Siapa 'DIA' yang dimaksud?" Lirih Chen.

Para Agent FISA ini menuju sebuah gedung yang sangat mengenaskan keadaannya. Gedung ini ada di pedalaman hutan yang kurang lebih berjarak 5 km dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Baekhyun dan Tao yang pertama kali turun. Mereka ditugaskan mengecek keadaan gedung.

"Ini aneh hyung! Sepi! Tak ada penjaga disekitar gedung!" kata Baekhyun.

"Ada yang mereka rencanakan." Kata Kris menatap tajam keseluruh bagian gedung bobrok ini.

Beberapa kaca pecah. Tembok gedung ini juga ditumbuhi lumut. Beberapa bercak darah menghiasi dinding tersebut.

Lewat earphone yang mereka gunakan, mereka mampu mendengar suara Ketua Kim.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Chen, kau fokuskan pikiranmu. Mereka semua ada dilantai paling atas. Disana Ryeowook disandera. Banyak sekali pengintai diatara kalian. Kalian masuk kedalam dengan bersama. Pasukan lawan ada di lantai 3 sampai lantai 32. Aku akan membantu kalian dari markas. Selamat berjuang!" sambungan terputus.

"Hyung, dari mana Ketua Kim tau semuanya?" tanya Chen ke Kris.

Saat ini, Kris adalah ketua diantara mereka.

"Ketua Kim melihat kita dari 700 satelit yang dipasang diangkasa. Baiklah, sekarang kita berangkat!" kata Kris.

Mereka memasuki gedung itu. Kaca yang menjadi pintu sudah pecah entah oleh apa.

"Sinar Laser merah didepan kalian! Kacamata!" Ketua Kim memberi petunjuk. Mereka semua menggunakan kacamata yang diberikan FISA.

Benar saja. Laser merah menjuntai di depan mereka. "Bagaimana cara kita lewat hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chen yang sedari tadi diam hanya memperhatikan Kris yang tengah berpikir. "Kris, atas." Suara Ketua Kim terdengar.

Kris melihat keatas. Saluran udara.

Mereka memasuki saluran itu. Terus mengikuti petunjuk Ketua Kim dan sampailah mereka dilantai 3.

Begitu turun, pasukan Lee Soo Man sudah siap dengan senjata dan alat tajam lainnya.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian!" ucap Ketua Kim.

Mereka semua mulai beraksi. Setiap ada peluru yang menuju kea rah mereka, mereka akan aman. Karena efek anti peluru yang ada di jaket mereka diaktifkan.

Sebuah gelombang akan muncul begitu ada peluru yang menuju kearah mereka.

Baku tembak terjadi. Chen yang masih amatir dengan gampangnya menghabisi berpuluh-puluh nyawa.

Pasukan lawan telah habis. Mereka menuju lantai berikutnya.

Terus mereka berjuang hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka ke lantai paling atas dari gedung itu.

Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Namun begitu semuanya masuk, pintu tertutup dan lampu dihidupkan.

Terlihat Ryeowook yang terikat sebuah kursi dengan rantai ditubuhnya. Apalagi dengan mata dan mulut yang tertutup rapat dengan kain hitam.

Chen segera berlari menuju Ummanya.

"Umma, gwechana?" tanya Chen panic.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng dengan keras seperti menginginkan berbicara sesuatu.

Chen membuka penutup mulut Ummanya.

"Segera pergi dari sini Jongdae!" teriak Ryeowook.

Buliran air mata terlihat mengalir di kedua pelupuk mata indah yang tertutup kain itu.

Prokk..prok…prok…

Tepuk tangan meremehkan muncul dari seorang namja berumur yang keluar dari sebuah pintu dibelakang mereka.

"Inilah Lee Soo Man…." Bisik Kris kepada semuanya.

Mereka mengacungkan senjata mereka ke Soo Man itu.

"Tunggu dulu anak muda. Mari kita bermain-main sedikit!" ucap Lee Soo Man mengerikan.

Rantai-rantai menjulur dari dinding mengunci gerakan Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Kai.

Sedangkan Chen ditarik keatas oleh sebuah rantai yang mengikat perut dan tangannya.

"Lepaskan mereka!" pekik Ryeowook.

Ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi walau matanya ditutup. Bunyi gemericikan rantai juga omongan Lee Soo Man kemarin saat ia diculik yang memberitaunya kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Sudah ku bilang, mari kita bermain dahulu." Ucap Lee Soo Man menyeringai.

Rantai yang mengikat Ryeowook terlepas namun tidak dengan penutup matanya. Sebuah pistol jatuh didepannya. "Ambil benda itu!" kata Lee Soo Man.

Ryeowook mengambil pistol itu.

Beberapa dari pasukan SM muncul dan meletakan sebuah apel di antas kepala Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, dan Kai.

"Ryeowook-ssi, kau bisa menembak apel yang ada dihadapanmu! Dan jika kau salah menembak, anak-anak itu akan menghilang. Yang ada diatas itu sepertinya aegyamu bukan?" tanya SM.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aniya! Dia bukan anakku!" kata Ryeowook tegas.

Mata Chen terbelalak kaget. Selama ini ummanya tak menganggapnya anak?

"Oh? Jadi dia bukan aegyamu? Baiklah, jadi yang mana aegyamu?" tannya SM dengan suara rendah.

Ryeowook terdiam.

"Tak bisa menjawab? Baiklah, game dimulai!" kata SM lalu lantai yang ia pijak naik keatas. Posisi ynag nyaman untuk menyaksikan game ini.

"Jika kau tak menembak, maka anak muda diatas yang akan jatuh kebawah!" sesaat setelah ucapan SM, rantai yang menggantung Chen menuju keluar jendela.

Chen bergelantungan disana. 'sial!' batin Ryeowook.

"Saat kau tak menembak dalam jangka waktu 30 detik, gunting raksasa ini akan maju sedikit demi sedikit kearah anak muda itu." Ucap SM.

Chen mencoba memutar posisinya. Mumpung mulutnya tak tertutup.

"Umma, arahkan pistol itu kearah jam 3!" ucap Chen. Ryeowook segera melakukannya.

"Naikan sedikit!" kata Chen.

"Tembak!"

"Tembak!"

"Tembak!"

Berkali-kali Chen mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Tinggal 1. Yaitu Kris.

Kali ini Rantai yang mengikat Chen berbalik membuat Chen tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. 'Tuhan, selamatkan Kris hyung….' Doa Chen.

Gunting raksasa itu semakin mendekat.

"Ajjhuma, dengarkan aku. Naikan pistolmu 5 derajat! Ter..opp…." mulut seluruh agent itu tertutup rapat oleh sebuah kain.

"Mwo? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook panic.

"Ayo Ryeowook-ssi, tinggal 30 detik yang kau punya sebelum anak muda yang bergelantung diluar jendela itu jatuh ketanah!" ucap SM.

Tangan Ryeowook bergetar. Ia tak mungkin menembak asal Kris yang merupakan aegya dari sahabatnya. Apalagi ia sangat menyayangi semua aegya sahabatnya.

Ryeowook membuang pistolnya.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and…. One…"

Mata Kris, Tao, Suho. Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol terbelalak saat rantai itu putus dan menjatuhkan tubuh Chen kebawah.

Ryeowook menangis. Hancur sudah kehidupannya.

Seluruh rantai, penutup mulut, dan penutup mata yang ada ditubuh mereka terlepas.

Mereka segera berlari menuju jendela. Tak terlihat Chen dimana pun.

Baekhyun, Tao, bahkan Kris meneteskan air matanya tanpa suara.

"Hahahahaaaaaaa….! Sekarang saatnya kalian yang menyusul! Ryeowook-ssi, kau duluan!" ucap SM.

Sesaat kemudian, pistol HK muncul dan SM bersiap menembak Ryeowook.

Namun Kris, dkk membuat formasi lingkaran melindungi Ryeowook. Anti perisai mereka kembali aktif.

Ryeowook selamat!

Dan dengan segera, Kris dkk mengacungkan pistol mereka.

Belum sempat menembak, leher mereka semua terjerat kecuali Ryeowook.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka, asal kau bersedia mati menggantikan mereka!" ucap SM.

"Kau licik!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Jadi, kau bersedia?" tanya SM.

Ryeowook terdiam.

'aku sudah ditinggalkan oleh 2 orang yang paling kucintai….' Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. SM telah siap menembakan HK nya.

Dorrr!

"Cukup disini, appa!" sebuah suara membuat SM mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyungsoo, aniya! D.O disana. Ia menembak SM tepat dijantungnya.

Dengan rintihan Soo Man perlahan ambruk.

"Kau! Anak yang tak berbakti….. " ucp SM sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Turunkan kami!" kata Kris kepada D.O.

D.O menurunkan mereka semua dengan remote control yang dipegang SM.

Setelah mereka semua turun, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke Ryeowook. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hyyyaaaa!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Semua pergi! Jongwoon! Jongdae! Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku?! Biarkan aku MATI!" Teriak Ryeowook.

Mereka semua terdiam. Melihat ajjhuma mereka yang seperti ini, mereka bungkam. Tak tau apa yang mesti dilakukan.

Suara helicopter terdengar disana. 2 orang melompat ke lantai teratas itu dan mendekati Ryeowook.

Namun ketika Ryeowook melihat mereka, tenaga Ryeowook habis dan ditangkap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kita kembali! Misi telah usai!" ucap Ketua Kim dengan seorang lagi disampingnya.

#Ryeowook POV.

Aku melihatnya. Itu Jongwoonku!

Dan disampingnya… entahlah, wajahnya tak begitu jelas.

Tapi tenagaku habis dan aku ambruk.

Perlahan kubuka mataku.

Semuanya berkumpul dengan wajah sedih di sekelilingku. Apa yang terjadi?

"Mereka sudah meninggal" ucap mereka.

THE END

.

.

.

.

BECANDA DINK!

.

.

.

.

Ada seseorang yang tertidur disamping kananku. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat kearahku.

Air mataku tak bisa kuhentikan, aku menangis.

Melihat sosoknya kini tersenyum lembut kearahku. "Jongwoon hyung…." Lirihku.

Aku memeluknya. Erat! Sangat erat! Seperti tak ingin melepaskannya kembali.

"Kem..ana saja hyung selama ini hisk…?" tanyaku disela tangis.

Dengan senyuman lembutnya ia mengusap suraiku.

Ia membiarkanku menangis sepuas- puasnya.

Dan akhirnya ia membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sttt… chagiya. Aku tak pergi jauh. Kau bersedia mendengar penjelasanku?" tanyanya. Aku segera mengangguk mantap.

"Awalnya aku hanya coba-coba masuk ke FISA karena appa yang menugaskanku. Tapi aku malah menjadi ketua disana. Musuh terbesar FISA adalah Lee Soo Man yang meyekapmu kemarin. Mianheyo chagiya..." Kata Yesung mengusap rambutku kali ini.

Aku masih diam. Membiarkan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ketika aku tau kalau kau mengandung anakku, aku takut kau dan dia akan terkena masalah juga. Maka dari itu aku menghilang." Aku kaget! Ternyata dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Aku ingin melindungimu dan dia. Bahkan ketika Kris dkk bergabung dengan FISA, aku yakin bahwa mereka adalah anak-anak dari sahabat-sahabat kita. Mereka sangat mirip dengan para appa dan ummanya." Aku mengangguk sambil terus menangis.

"Dan ketika namja itu dibawa oleh Kris dkk ke markas, aku menyadari. Dialah aegyaku. Dengan wajah mirip denganku. Bahkan saat aku memata-matainya di rumah ketika ia bernyanyi, suaranya sangat dasyat. Seperti perpaduanku dan dirimu…" ucap Yesung.

Menyadari hal itu, aku menangis lebih keras.

Jongdae! Dia jatuh dari lantai 34!

"Jongdae…. Chen…. Dia… hiskkk…" aku menangis lebih keras lagi.

Sesaat, Yesung hyung memelukku.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan aku melihatnya!

Jongdae, Chenku ada disana.

"Umma….." katanya lirih.

"Chennn….!" Aku bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Gwechana umma… aku baik-baik saja…" ucapnya meneteskan air matanya.

Aku tersenyum. Pelukannya sama persis dengan pelukan Yesung hyung. Hangat!

"Bagaiman…a kau bi..ssa selam…mat?" tanyaku memegangi setiap inci tubuhnya. Takut ia terluka atau bagaimana.

Chen menggeleng. "Ketua Kim menyelematkanku… Dengan helicopter yang sudah ditumpanginya sejak kami menyelamatkan umma…." Jawabnya perlahan.

Aku Tersenyum nyadari bahwa kedua orang yang kutemui sebelum aku pingsan adalah Yesung hyung dan Chen.

"Chen, dia appamu…." Kataku memalingkan wajahku ke Yesung hyung yang kini sudah berdiri disamping kami.

"Ne, Ketua Kim. Atau boleh ku bilang, Kim Jongwoon…" Ucap Chen tersenyum cerah. Tersirat kebahagiaan disana, di sorot matanya.

Namun lihatlah!

Perlahan wajahnya berubah seperti ingin menangis. Dan saat satu tetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya, ia memeluk Yesung hyung dengan erat.

"Bogoshipoyo…appa…" Isaknya menangis dengan keras.

Sosok appa yang diidam-idamkannya sekarang ada dipelukan eratnya.

"Nado….Kau pikir aku tak merindukanmu? Kau memang aegyaku…" ucap Yesung hyung menepuk punggung Chen.

Bahagia.

Itu satu kata yang mewakili perasaanku sekarang.

Kami bersatu. Dengan jumlah lengkap.

"Ayo Wookie… aku ingin memeluk kalian…" ucap Yesung oppa merentangkan satu tangannya.

Kami saling memeluk. Akhirnya…. Penantianku tak sia-sia….

17 tahun. Waktu yang lama bukan?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" ucapku kepada mereka.

"Ne. Kami janji…" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Diruang keluarga….

"Jadi kalian selama ini tau kalau Ketua Kim adalah Kim Jongwoon, si namja pabbo yang meninggalkan ajjhuma kalian?!" tanya Heechul murka.

"N..ne Mama…" jawab Kris takut-takut.

Semuanya berkumpul diruang keluarga itu.

"Tak masalah. Mama bangga pada keberanianmu…" ucap Heechul memeluk namja jangkung yang berdiri seperti patung didepannya.

Kris tersenyum ketika ummanya memeluknya.

"Mama…. hampir saja aku mati berdiri begitu Chen ge jatuh dari lantai 34." Ucap Tao ke ummanya.

Henry tersenyum. "Itu artinya, kalian memang saudara yang sebenarnya." Balas Henry. "Sekarang, kita persiapkan untuk pernikahan 4 pasangan!" kata Sungmin.

"Hah?!" yang lainnya melongo.

"Yesung hyung dengan Ryeowookie, Kris dengan Tao, Baekie dengan Yeollie, dan Kai dengan Kyungsoo…." Ucap Eunhyuk semangat.

"Umma? Dari mana umma tau aku pacaran dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai pada Eunhyuk.

"Siapa sih orang tua yang tak tau anaknya sedang apa dan melakukan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk. "3 hari lagi! Kita adakan upacara Pernikahan masaalllllll!' ucap Leeteuk tak kalah semangat.

"MWO?" akhirnya mereka semua memperdebatkan pernikahan yang akan dlaksanakan 3 hari kedepan itu.

_**Y**__ang ditinggal oleh orang terkasih adalah dia. __**E**__ngkau tak akan menyadari bahaya ini. __**S**__eseorang yang mengandung tengah dalam bahaya. __**U**__ntuk itu, jaga dan selamatkan dia. __**N**__amun, jika engkau lengah tak tahu bagaimana nasibnya. __**G**__enerasi penerus harus diselamatkan. _

_Jaga Kim Ryeowook!_

Yesunglah pengirim surat itu. Penantian Ryeowook terbalas selama 17 tahun ini.

Berbahagialah, Kim Ryeowook!

THE END


End file.
